powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Susie-Andy Relationship
The relationship between Susie Gold and Andy Holden is known as Sandy (S'usie/'Andy). Andy was the one who rescue Susie in Passing the Torch episode Relationship History Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2 In Passing the Torch, Part 1, Andy returns to Riverside along with foreign exchange student, Jon Phillips who is moving to Riverisde. They witness Phranatrons attacking Power Rangers Claire Mitchell and Susie Gold. They save Claire from the Phranatrons, but Susie is kidnapped by the Phranatrons in the process. In Passing the Torch, Part 2, Andy decides to find Susie and rescue her, Jon goes with him, and they save Susie from the Eternal of Doom vortex. Susie hugs Andy and thanks him and Jon for saving her. Later, Andy replaces Susie's friend Hunter Dean as the Red Ranger and becomes the leader, making Susie co-leader. Susie's other teammates were replaced by jher new friends as the retire from Ranger Duties for other interests (like College). In The Rival Rangers, As Susie and Anna fight over a boy to take to the senior prom. But in the end, Andy becomes Susie's date to the senior prom. In Time to go SPD, Part 1, Andy and Susie, along with Chris, Jon, and Anna graduate from Riverside High and have plans for the summer. But their plans were interrupted when Hexica's powerful monster destroys both the megazords. In Time to go SPD, Part 2, Andy hears the news that Susie has been captured, just after Hexica destroys the Power Chamber. After the rangers lose their Turbo powers, Andy vowed to rescue Susie and the other rangers went with him to the future to rescue her. In Time to go SPD, Part 3, Susie is rescued by SPD rangers, just as Andy and the other rangers arrive in the year 2022. In Time to go SPD, Part 4, Andy and the other rangers were selected to be C-Squad Power Rangers, Susie declines to become the C-Squad Pink Rangers and gives the Pink C-Squad Morpher to Shelly Breckinridge. Susie's decision to retire from being a Power Ranger didn't settle with Andy. In, Andy tries to comfort Susie after she learns that her old teammate and former crush Drew Hale is engaged to be married and she is devastated. In -, Andy and Susie recall Susie's past power rangers adventures. The two get engaged at the end of the special. In A Holden Wedding, Andy and Susie tie the knot. Past Power Rangers who served as their teammates attended the wedding. In Ranger Reunion, Andy and Susie return along with historic rangers to help the Ninja Steel rangers defeat Lord Drayvon. It is revealed by Susie that she and Andy are now parents of a baby girl named, Julie. Trivia *Both were Turbo rangers in Power Rangers: Turbo Part 2. *They both attended and graduated from Riverside High in the Turbo finale in 2000. *They were friends originally in the Turbo and C-Squad era, while Andy developed feelings for Susie. *Susie is good friends with Andy's older sister, Nicole Holden. Since she married Andy, she is now Nicole's sister-in-law. *When Susie was captured and taken to the year 2021, Andy, along with Chris, Jon, and Anna travel to the future to rescue her. *Andy comforted Susie when she learned that her former crush Drew Hale got engaged to a Aquitian, Cestra. *In Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Susie tells her old friends and Drew Hale that she is engaged to Andy, making his sister, Nicole, Susie's sister-in-law. *They were both athletes. Susie was a skilled Martial Artist and Andy was a basketball player. *They both co-lead the Turbo Power Rangers. *Susie was appeared in more episodes than Andy. She appeared in 298 episodes, while Andy appeared in 71 episodes. *In Super Ninja Steel, it is revealed that Andy and Susie are parents to a baby girl named, Julie. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2